


пингвины и романтика

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR





	пингвины и романтика

\- Кай, Яку, Ямамото-о-ооох! – Куроо оглушительно зевает, даже не пытаясь закрыть рот рукой. Его ребятки копошатся рядом, поднимая головы и заглядывая в лицо, когда слышат собственные имена. Не удержавшись, Куроо гладит разволновавшегося Ямамото по вечно взъерошенной голове, и продолжает: – А это Кенма, к нему нужен особый подход, не требуй от него много, но держи в ежовых рукавицах, он довольно ушлый и с радостью сядет тебе на шею. Это вот совсем еще малыши, Инуока и Лев, и…  
\- Помедленней, пожалуйста.  
Куроо вздыхает, трет глаз и утомленно смотрит на новичка. Савамура Дайчи выглядит обалдено с этим своим сосредоточенным выражением лица, в тугом гидрокостюме и со свежим пятном птичьего помета на носке сапога. Сама неколебимость с отличным телом и глазами повзрослевшего Бэмби, такими же большими, круглыми и очаровательными. Куроо уже успел от всей души посоветовать Савамуре меньше хмуриться, чтобы не выглядеть, как недовольный пень, но в ответ получил лишь большую порцию молчаливого неодобрения. Другими словами, Савамура хоть куда. Только тормоз.  
\- Ла-а-адно, - тянет Куроо, улыбаясь приветливо и ободряюще. – На ком ты остановился?  
\- Кенма? – с готовностью отзывается Савамура, указывая на «Кенму» карандашом. Куроо закатывает глаза.  
\- «Би-и-ип!», Савамура, неправильный ответ. Это Лев.  
Савамура расстроено смотрит на беленького Льва, и делает пометку в блокноте. Очередную пометку в блокноте. Савамура невыносимый, так и хочется вырвать из его рук чертов блокнот и зашвырнуть подальше. И самого Савамуру тоже куда-нибудь зашвырнуть, например, в бассейн к пингвинам. Куроо с прошлого года сроднился с мыслью, что Савамура отлично смотрится в воде.  
\- Кто додумался назвать птицу Львом? Почему я вообще занимаюсь этой ерундой? И как ты их различаешь? – не выдерживает Савамура, когда его карандаш с тонким треском ломается. Он хмурится, но взгляд из-под сурово сведенных бровей выглядит, скорее, обиженно, чем серьезно: – Это же пингвины! Они одинаковые и постоянно двигаются.  
\- Ага, удивительно, правда? – Куроо присаживается на корточки, и к нему тут же несется радостная толпа пушистых приятелей. Все они попискивают, толкаются, падают, а потом, пошатываясь, встают на лапы и снова тянут макушки под пальцы Куроо.  
Его будущая маленькая банда в смокингах, а он их крёстный отец. Правда, пока ни о каких смокингах речи не шло. Ребетня могла похвастаться лишь мягкими серыми шубками (только белый Лев отличился, как обычно), но Куроо умел ждать.  
Савамура моргает, удивленно округляя свои и без того круглые глаза, и в холостую щелкает карандашом, пока его стержень не падает на пол. Куроо натянуто улыбается, осознав, что про банду в смокингах он ляпнул вслух. Глуповато прозвучало. С другой стороны, он не пустился озвучивать свою внутреннюю борьбу между желанием скорее поглазеть на плавающего Савамуру и самому показать настоящий класс, уже неплохо.  
Савамура приглушенно чертыхается и тоже присаживается на корточки, умудряясь выхватить стержень прямо перед клювом шустрого Инуоки. Куроо мысленно ставит плюсик к личным достижениям Савамуры за расторопность. Пока пингвины его обходят, но Куроо от всей души болеет за него.  
\- А ты их любишь. Пингвинов, - пораженно говорит Савамура и тычет пальцем в мохнатый бок Инуоки. Бедный птенец тут же начинает суетливо скакать на месте, пытаясь заглянуть на бок и понять, кто же там есть?  
К нему со всех ног несется Лев, но Куроо быстро ловит его поперек туловища и отставляет подальше ото всех. Выигрывает несколько спокойных секунд, пока Лев не сориентируется на месте.  
\- Я люблю животных, это моя работа, - пожимает плечами Куроо. А потом ловит взгляд Савамуры и спешит ехидно подмигнуть ему: - И твоя тоже, кстати. Некомата-сенсей так нахваливал тебя, когда ты перевелся в Токио, называл достойным приемником своего старого товарища, а ты уже второй день не можешь найти общий язык с парочкой пингвинов. Позор, Савамура!  
У Савамуры начинают пылать уши и еще сильнее блестеть глаза, Куроо просто не может не улыбаться, глядя на такую искреннюю реакцию на совсем скромную подколку. Даже пропускает момент, когда Лев с разгона добегает до Инуоки и сбивает того с ног.  
\- В нашем океанариуме не было пингвинов, – расстроено выдыхает Савамура, с силой проводя ладонью по шее. Она у него тоже заалела, какая прелесть. – Да-да, мы были не настолько крутыми, нечета столичным, и пингвинов я видел только издалека, через стеклянную перегородку в Сендайском океанариуме. Как, по-твоему, я должен найти с ними общий язык? Я работаю с дельфинами.  
\- Ага, и я. С дельфинами и акулами.  
\- Вот именно. Ты плаваешь с акулами и держишь их за нос, Куроо, за нос! Какие к черту пингвины?  
Куроо замирает, смакуя распирающее чувство удовольствия, горячим киселём провалившееся от горла к животу. Интересно, Савамуре кто-нибудь уже говорил, что его серьезность чертовски сексуальна? А сам он хотя бы догадывается, с каким восторгом прозвучали сейчас его слова об акулах и их носах? Куроо с трудом заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от напряженного Савамуры, и громко прочищает горло.  
\- Но, - Куроо, не глядя, заводит руку за спину и вытаскивает пищащий серенький комок, все это время греющий его задницу. – Но пингвины ничуть не хуже, если только найти к ним подход. С ними тоже очень весело плавать, тебе точно понравится. Но сначала ты должен научиться обращаться с ними на суше. Хочешь подсказку? Тот, что всегда прячется за меня – Кенма. А самый светлый – Лев. Легко же?  
\- Это глупые птицы, - устало качает головой Савамура, упорно пытаясь поставить падающего Инуоку на лапки. – Я не умею дрессировать птиц. Все, что они делают: пищат да падают. Почему меня не пускают к дельфинам?  
\- Потому что, здесь и сейчас, ты новичок, - Куроо поднял ладонь перед глазами Савамуры и показательно загнул один палец. А потом загнул следующий: - Потому что Некомата-сан назначил меня твоим временным боссом…  
\- Моим наставником.  
\- … а я в свою очередь решил, что это твой обряд инициации.  
\- Ты пользуешься служебным положением!  
\- Ну конечно, - Куроо не может воздержаться от тона «разумеется-а-ты-как-думал?». А потом не выдерживает и улыбается, почти одновременно с Савамурой. Они с улыбкой смотрят друг на друга всего несколько секунд, вокруг копошатся пингвины, и в итоге Куроо мягко выдыхает, прекращая кривляться: - И потому что твои детки сейчас на карантине, надо дождаться результатов осмотра и только тогда их пустят к остальным. А чтобы ты не заскучал без них и не бродил тут с неприкаянным видом, я подготовил для тебя незабываемую программу с пингвинами. Как очень гостеприимный хозяин.  
«И потому что тебе идет гидрокостюм, Савамура»  
Савамура закатывает глаза и одновременно грустно вздыхает. По своим деткам, конечно же. Два дельфина и косатка, которая нравом не далеко ушла от пугливых аквариумных рыбок – шутку про перекрашенного в черно-белый цвет крупного дельфина Савамура тогда не оценил - вот и всё «богатство» Савамуры, которым он располагал в своем старом океанариуме. Совсем не густо. Однако шоу он показывал отменное, Куроо до сих пор любит вспоминать прошлогоднее показательное выступление. Парень из провинции с двумя дельфинами, обалдеными глазами и программой, которой многие бы позавидовали. Куроо вот позавидовал. И решил, что они еще поплавают вместе, обязательно.  
\- Ты добряк.  
\- Я такой.  
\- И акул ты завоевал своей добротой?  
\- Тебя очень интересуют мои акулы?  
\- Очень, - без обиняков соглашается Савамура. И широко улыбается.  
Улыбка идёт ему даже больше привычного сосредоточенно-нахмуренного лица. Куроо сглатывает, несколько раз проматывает в голове их последние фразы и расстроено вздыхает.  
\- У меня есть еще одна попытка, чтобы сформулировать каверзный вопрос по-другому?  
\- Нет.  
\- Черт.  
\- Слушай. Спасибо, что возишься со мной. Без дельфинов мне тут не по себе. Всё так отличается от старой работы, и я не хочу никому тут мешать. А с вами, ребята, - он переводит взгляд на топчущихся рядом пингвинов, - действительно не соскучишься.  
Куроо, положив подбородок на ладони, задумчиво наблюдает за странным выражением лица Савамуры. И пытается представить, какими глазами Савамура будет смотреть на него, когда он будет плавать среди акул.  
Первое представление, показанное Савамуре, будет лучшим в карьере Куроо, уж он-то постарается. И заставит Савамуру трахать его своим взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
\- Ты, - Савамура округляет глаза от изумления, краснеет и начинает нервно смеяться. – Ты сказал это вслух.  
\- О.  
\- Да.  
\- О-о-о, - Куроо вытирает взмокший лоб, пряча глаза в руке и обещая себе впредь высыпаться, как следует. Неловкий смех Савамуры чертовски заразителен. – Ох, блин.  
\- Тебе нужно будет о-очень хорошо постараться. Знаешь ли.  
Куроо раздвигает пальцы, поглядывая на Савамуру сквозь щелочку. И от того, что он видит в его глазах, чувство напряжения, сковавшее легкие, понемногу начинает отпускать его. Он выдыхает нервный заразительный смех, и улыбается уже спокойно:  
\- Поверь, я выложусь на полную. Не оставлю тебе и шанса.  
Они смотрят друг на друга с вызовом, со смехом и лёгким, приятным раздражением. И Куроо спокоен, как никогда, только под кожей будто вскипает кровь от предвкушения.  
\- Так что там дальше по твоей развлекательной программе? – интересуется Савамура. К его ладоням прижимается неповоротливый и сонный Кай, и Куроо расценивает это как хороший знак. Кай разбирается в людях.  
Насколько только птенец пингвина может разбираться в людях.  
\- Ужин.  
\- У нас?  
Куроо пружинисто встает.  
\- У пингвинов. А ты мне в этом поможешь. Удалось запомнить хоть кого-то?  
\- Льва, - Савамура недовольно смотрит на чересчур активного птенца, сбивающего с ног остальных. – Именно его я скормлю своей косатке, если он продолжит так себя вести.  
\- Твоя косатка плотоядна?  
\- Отвали от моей косатки!  
Куроо смеется, дует в свисток и направляет группу своих будущих смокингов на кормёжку, с удовольствием слушая причитание Савамуры за своей спиной.  
И думает, что запланированный после работы ужин с Савамурой отменяется и идёт ко всем чертям сразу: кажется, они найдут, чем заняться вечером и без него.


End file.
